His name was Ciel Phantomhive
by Lady Rosalina De Evagaline
Summary: Asuna remembered the wind as it brushed against her and her fiancees faces. She remembered the breeze clearly. Then as her father was doing business in Sunbury she heard terrible rumors about how Ciel's home has burned down. She immediately demands a visit to London when she visits Ciel she then realizes he is no longer the Ciel she once knew. Occ x Ciel Occ x Sebastian RATED T


"His name was Ciel Phantomhive."

His name was Ciel Phantomhive; we met when we were children he always smiled as we played while his aunt and parents watched us as we played ball with the dog or played childish games and ran around while the breeze would lightly brush our cheeks. Those lovely days I shall not forget. Then something horrible happened Ciel's parents died in a fire. I heard of the horrible tragedy and was horribly frightened that Ciel too would be lost in the fire. I pushed those thoughts out of my head and I quickly scheduled a visit to London before my father could protest on the whole arrangement for I loved my fiancée. My maid, Evagaline Rosaline De Bridgette's family served my family for many generations. She understood my pain of not seeing my fiancée after a terrible incident that occurred. Evagaline told me stories about her fiancée. She never told me his name knowing if that she did she'd be overwhelmed with painful memories of him she'd tell me every night with a soft voice," He once got into a battle and was wounded severely while I had no time to attend to him but I got my duties done quickly and snuck out to see him." She'd trail off and say even softer "It was already too late." Then she tucked me into bed and left sobbing quietly.

Evagaline convinced my mother that I needed fresh air and she said we were going to visit Ciel.

My father snorted "If you are not back by curfew then you know what your punishment is already." I shivered father always whipped our hands for punishments and he did it very hard until it made our palms red. My soft porcelain skin was sensitive my green eyes were compared to dolls eyes. My father only wanted me to make friends with Nobles only. He chose out Ciel Phantomhive for being my fiancée. Ciel would always talk about how he would be when he was my husband; my cheeks would always turn a rosy red. Just thinking about this made me blush. I was cut off from my daydreaming when the Carriage stopped in a halt. I jolted up and the carriage door flew open as Evagaline opened to door gesturing for me to grab her hand. My green eyes looked down at the concrete ground. I looked at the manor it was all dust and ash. I looked everywhere seeing that some items where partly burned I grabbed a picture from the manor and the whole picture crumpled into ash. Then I saw him over there looking at the rubble too. "Ciel!" I called Thank goodness he was okay. If he wasn't I-I wouldn't know what to do anymore. He looked at me. His eye did he lose it? Who was that man? I didn't understand. I went up to him. "They're both dead Asuna they're both dead." He muttered silently.. "I came all the way from Sunbury to see you Ciel where are you going to live now?" "I didn't ask you to come here. My butler will take care of that you have no reason to worry about me anymore." "I have all the reasons in the world to worry! Have you forgotten? We are fiancées?!" He was silent for a moment " Go home and visit tomorrow have you forgotten your father will give you a punishment if you don't go back."

"I don't care if my father gives me a punishment.. You still owe me answers."

"Go back already Asuna!" His voice was steady and for the first time in my life as I looked into his eyes I could tell that he was no longer going to be the Ciel I once knew and loved.

I couldn't help it I started crying. "If you feel that way.. a-alright." My voice trailed off as I called Evagaline! I turned away as my blondish brown hair bounced up and down. I felt as if my whole hands and feet were bounded by thorns. His words hit my heart with sadness and fear. And all I could do was be a wuss and walk away just as he ordered. What type of Noble was I?

(giving an idea of what it would look like for Asuna to be bound by thorns.)

(Is the picture even there?)

Author notes: Fun doing this 1st fanfiction ever sorry if it sucks. Feedback please?


End file.
